


Four Seasons

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Shounen-ai, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Sometimes, falling in love is like the turning of the seasons: one thing leads to another, and before you know it, everything has changed. This is a story about Marth and Meta Knight's relationship, as it evolves with the seasons.





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing some fluff. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Whaaaat? I can do stories other than lemons! I can't do them WELL, but that's not gonna stop me from doing them.
> 
> THIS DOES MENTION CAEDA! If you are a Marth x Caeda fan (which I am fully aware is the canon couple in Fire Emblem), you will not like this. There is NO Caeda bashing (I really don't hate her at all), but he doesn't love her romantically in this story. 
> 
> Then again, if you're here reading about Marth and Meta Knight as a couple, you're probably like me and give zero f*cks about canon. So enjoy!

Spring at Smash Castle is welcomed with a flurry of activity. Peach is cheerfully tending to her garden with some help from the Pikmin. Diddy Kong is racing through the treetops, with Pikachu in gleeful pursuit. Several Smashers have decided to spar on the expansive lawn, pairing off and trading half-hearted blows as an excuse to enjoy the mild weather after such a long winter. Even Meta Knight, one of the more reserved Smashers, is outside today. He has settled beneath a tree on the outskirts of the picnic grounds.

This is one of his favorite spots. He can keep an eye on everyone, while also being a bit isolated; and it’s the perfect spot for reading. He has a good book open in front of him, and he’s just settled down to read when he hears footsteps approaching.

His spirits lift somewhat when he sees Prince Marth crossing the field. “Do you mind if I join you?” Marth asks when he’s close enough. The prince’s voice is soft, and almost inaudible over the cacophony of nearby training.

“Please do, Your Highness,” Meta Knight gestures to the ground beside him. Marth sits, arranging his cape so he won't sit on it.

There is no chitchat between them. Marth withdraws a leather-bound book from the satchel at his side, and together they nestle into a comfortable silence interrupted only by the turning of pages and the rustling of the leaves in the cool breeze. This is what Meta Knight likes about the prince; he’s quiet, and there’s an almost sedate pace about him when he’s relaxed like this. Meta Knight never feels pressured to share his thoughts, like he does with some of their fellow Smashers; nor does he feel as if he’s being examined. Pit in particular is highly curious, and has taken to trying to figure out what Meta Knight looks like under his mask. If Marth holds any such thoughts, he doesn’t voice them aloud or act as if he’s plotting to find out.

That isn’t to say that they haven’t had deep conversations before. They’ve learned a lot about each other since they met, but Marth always seems to know when Meta Knight is in a mood for silence. Today, they simply read and listen to the others, and enjoy each other’s company in the warm spring air.

>>><<< 

Summer arrives with a splash. The pool is filled with rowdy Smashers, mostly the younger ones. Toon Link and Ness, in particular, seem to have command of a large part of it; they’re holding a swimming race that overturns Zelda’s floating lounger and splashes an unsuspecting Falco’s bag of potato chips. As the bird jumps in the pool to throttle them, Marth is looking at this scene of chaos with a sinking heart. So much for a quiet dip.

He heads to the front lawn, and meets Meta Knight walking up the main path. “Good afternoon, Your Highness,” Meta Knight says. “Going out?”

“Hello, Sir Meta Knight. Yes, I’m going to look for another pool. I can’t remember if there was another one on the grounds.”

“There is not. Were you hoping for more privacy?” The knight’s eyes flash pink in amusement. He can hear the ruckus in the back of the castle all the way out here.

“Aha, yes…” Marth smiles sheepishly. “It’s a little too crowded for my tastes… but it’s so hot, a swim really sounds good.”

“I know someplace where you might cool off.”

Marth is more than agreeable to this, and he follows the knight into the forest surrounding the castle. Even under the shade of the trees, the weather is scorching; leaves are turning yellow and curling from the drought, and Marth feels uncomfortably warm in his heavy clothes.

Finally, they emerge into a small clearing where a stream runs through the woods. It looks inviting, so Marth doesn’t hesitate to take off his clothes. Meta Knight is glad for his mask at times like this; the prince can’t see his face heating up. “Well, then… Your Highness,” he nods in farewell and turns to go.

“Oh… You’re not staying?”

That disappointed tone, the hesitant way Marth speaks, stops Meta Knight in his tracks. His heart beats faster. His ability to conduct himself honorably isn’t in question here, but he’s not sure he has the fortitude to even try when the prince is so under-dressed. Glancing over to confirm that, yes, Marth is only wearing his undershorts now, and yes, the sight is every bit as stunning as Meta Knight thought it would be, he takes a deep breath and returns to the bank of the stream.

He merely dips his feet into the water, but he enjoys watching Marth splash around. The stream isn’t very deep, but it’s cool and refreshing. The knight can’t tear his gaze from the prince’s lithe figure, though. Despite the cold water, Meta Knight still feels overheated – but he’s starting to think it has nothing to do with the weather.

>>><<< 

Autumn is Marth’s favorite time of year. He loves the scent of fallen leaves, and the bright colors of the trees. Autumn is harvest time in his homeland, and it’s a time of feasts and celebrations. Cooler weather dispels the summer malaise. It makes him think of crisp apples, of warm cozy clothing and days spent outside romping through the leaf piles when he was a child.

Something about the weather makes him feel friskier. He glances over at Meta Knight, who is watching him carefully. Knee-deep in fallen leaves, and probably with a few stuck in his hair, he must look like an idiot.

“Er… I couldn’t help myself,” he explains, stepping out of the pile of leaves and brushing himself off.

A deep chuckle rumbles from behind the mask. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Meta Knight says. “Don’t stop on my account, Your Highness.”

“No, no… It was a brief moment of nostalgia,” Marth says. “Shall we?”

They’re heading for their favorite spot on the picnic grounds, and today they aren’t the only ones who had that idea. Princess Peach seems to have organized a tea party with Zelda, Rosalina, and Lucina (the latter of whom looks extremely nervous about the eggshell-thin teacup pinched carefully between her fingers). Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Kirby are running around in a game of tag (Kirby seems to have no idea who is actually ‘it’, and is just tackling everyone he can catch). Red is supervising Charizard, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff as they explore one corner of the field. Marth and Meta Knight settle beneath their usual oak tree, watching the activity with amusement.

“Something about autumn really brings out the best in people,” Marth says.

“It’s certainly made you playful,” Meta Knight comments, and Marth blushes.

“Ah, yeah… That was strange, wasn’t it?” He had leapt into the leaf pile without any warning.

Feeling suddenly bold, Meta Knight reaches up to pluck a stray leaf from Marth’s hair. “I don’t mind,” he says. Marth’s blush deepens.

A cry from across the field draws their attention to the group of younger Smashers. Kirby is running towards them, apparently having been tagged by Charizard, who had come over to play with the kids. “Kirby, you’re supposed to chase US!” Ness calls out.

The puffball runs up to Meta Knight, evaluates him for a moment, and then decides to hop into Marth’s lap – he looks friendlier. Marth wraps his arms around the child, laughing. “Were the others mean to you?” he asks.

“Poyo…” Kirby nestles into Marth’s arms, and glares at Charizard. The winged pokemon snorts derisively.

Marth holds Kirby securely, and looks up at the bright blue sky. He’s aware that Meta Knight is looking at him, but he tries to ignore it. It’s making him feel self-conscious. “I really do love autumn,” Marth says. “It reminds me that change is natural… and that even I may change one day.”

“What do you mean?”

Marth smiles sadly. “My father tried to raise me to be like my ancestor, the hero Anri. I admit that I did not exactly live up to his expectations…”

“Would he not be proud of your accomplishments?”

“My accomplishments, probably. But I am not a real hero… I can fight, but I don’t behave like my father at all.” He falls silent, absently stroking the top of Kirby’s head.

After a long while, Meta Knight says, “You don’t need to change.” Kirby has fallen asleep already, and the others have gone back to playing.

“What?”

“Change is a part of life, but some things should always remain the same. The leaves of autumn may fall, but the trees have stood year after year. I hope you never lose your kind nature, Your Highness.”

Marth smiles. “Thank you, Meta Knight…”

Meta Knight wants to say more. He has the urge to spill his feelings to the prince now, to tell him just how much he loves his kindness. He wants to express his appreciation for Marth’s bravery and inner strength. Before he can say another word, though, Kirby wakes up. “Poyo!” The puffball looks around, hops out of Marth’s lap, and then run towards the castle.

“Ahaha, I think he senses that dinner’s ready!” Marth laughs, and examines the sky. “They should be getting ready to serve it now. I think I’ll go, too.” Meta Knight’s heart sinks as Marth stands up. He is not very good at expressing his emotions, and this is a rare moment of daring. It’s fading, though. Marth turns to him. “Are you coming?”

“… I think I’ll stay here for a while longer,” he says. The prince walks away, and Meta Knight clenches his fists in the grass. He had been so close…

Autumn is a time of change, he reminds himself. And even if some things should remain the same, this seems like the perfect time to embrace evolution. He stands up, and takes flight so he can catch up with Marth, who is already on the path to the castle. There’s no time like the present.

>>><<< 

Winter blankets the grounds of Smash Castle in a thick layer of sparkling snow. Master Hand controls the weather here, and he seems to have a fondness for the colder months; he outdoes himself with dazzling icicles and picturesque snowdrifts sloping gently down to the picnic grounds. Several Smashers are outside, taking full advantage of the snow. Wooden planks, trashcan lids, garbage bags, and a few unfortunate yoshis make excellent sleds, and whoops of joy echo across the grounds.

Marth is one who is not enjoying the weather. Though he likes the look of snow, he doesn’t like the frigid temperature. He’s huddled in a warm blanket, sitting on a couch in the library and trying to focus. Today, he has decided to read about the Twilight Realm of Hyrule (a fascinating subject, according to Zelda); but he can’t concentrate. He wants to blame the commotion from outside, but he knows better.

He can’t stop thinking about Meta Knight.

It’s been months since the knight confessed his feelings, and now Marth feels he is running out of time to decide. He doesn’t want to make Meta Knight wait forever. They haven’t spoken about it since that crisp autumn day, and Meta Knight has been very patient – but there is a heaviness about him now, when he looks at Marth. “When you are ready, please give me an answer,” he had said. Since then, Marth has wrestled with himself over this conundrum.

The problem is that he feels the same way. He wants to embrace the knight and tell him that he also wants to be with him, but he can’t get rid of the guilt. It’s wrong on so many levels. They’re both men, they’re of completely different species, and – worst of all – Marth already has a fiancé. Even if his feelings for Meta Knight are stronger, he made a promise to Caeda.

But when he really thinks about it, wouldn’t it be unfair to give her a heart that already belongs to Meta Knight?

There are some decisions that have to be made, he realizes. Sometimes, all choices will result in someone getting hurt. But he has to make that choice. He has to decide, one way or another.

Suddenly, the book falls to the cushions. The blanket slides to the floor as he rises and walks resolutely out of the library. His heart is pounding in his chest, and the world is beginning to fade. He follows the red carpet through the hallways, up the stairs, until he reaches the upper hallways. His feet take him to Meta Knight’s door without much conscious thought, and he knocks without feeling the wood against his knuckles.

Even as Meta Knight opens the door, Marth isn’t sure what he’s going to say. He feels frozen within himself. Meta Knight invites him in, and he comes to stand in the middle of the immaculately clean room, unsure of himself.

“Is something wrong?” Meta Knight asks.

“I…” Marth’s voice catches in his throat. He stares down at Meta Knight, into the yellow eyes that make his heart flutter. “I wanted to…” He shakes his head. What the hell is he doing? He came here for a reason, and he needs to just give his answer.

Meta Knight waits patiently. Marth had expected some irritation, a prompt for an answer… something. But Meta Knight is still and silent. Marth is the one who must take action now.

Abruptly, the way becomes clear. It’s time to be decisive.

The prince falls to his knees. He can’t bring himself to speak, but he reaches out and grips Meta Knight in a hug, burying his face in a cold metal pauldron. Meta Knight hesitates for only a second. Soon, Marth feels warm arms holding him as large wings envelop him. He’s shaking, he realizes, as Meta Knight reaches up to take off his mask. The face that greets him is somewhat unexpected in appearance, but Marth’s heart melts. The knight seems unsure of himself, too, and that only reassures Marth that he’s made the right decision. It’s not just him; this really is a crazy idea. It makes him feel like they’re in this together, that they’re going to have to figure it out as a team.

Learning to kiss a puffball is awkward. It’s strange and alien, and it’s absolutely perfect. Marth thinks that he already can’t get enough. He thinks that they are a puzzle, and all they have to do is learn how to piece it together. Everything about this relationship is going to take time to work out – the logistics, the emotional entanglements, the physical aspects.

As Meta Knight warms him up on this cold winter day, Marth’s doubts melt away. All that remain are hope and Meta Knight. He feels like he’s starting his life over again, as fresh as the newly fallen snow. Come what may, he knows that he wants to be with Meta Knight. He knows that his fears are now buried, and the way is clear for new possibilities to bloom.

>>><<< 

Springtime arrives again, bringing with it the usual activities. Peach gets busy in her garden. The pokemon are let out to roll in the grass. People are sparring outside again, or just basking in the sunshine. And Marth and Meta Knight have returned to their spot on the edge of the picnic grounds.

They sit close together, and Meta Knight covers Marth’s hand with his own. Marth is about to say something when Sonic zooms by.

The blue hedgehog halts, kicking up a cloud of dirt as his heels dig into the ground. Meta Knight quickly pulls his hand away, but it’s too late. Sonic is gaping at them. Slowly, he grins. Then he winks at them. “Way to go, guys!” he says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Meta Knight glares at him.

“Aw, come on, I saw that!” Sonic says. “What, like it’s some big secret or something?”

“Do you mind?” There’s a sharp edge to Meta Knight’s voice, and Sonic backs away.

“OK, OK! Sorry!” He walks away, his hands clasped behind his head. Then, faintly, he starts singing, “Marth and Meta Knight sittin’ in a tree…”

“Ah, have you seen Kirby around?” Marth asks in an attempt to distract Meta Knight. He knows that Sonic’s only trying to get a rise out of the star warrior. Unfortunately, it’s working.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Meta Knight’s hand twitches. “I think we’re having curry for dinner tonight,” Marth tries again.

“First comes loooove…”

“You like curry, don’t you, Sir Meta Knight?”

“Then comes maaaariage…”

“I’ve really come to enjoy it!” Marth is trying to speak loudly now.

“Then comes Marth-y with a baby carriage!”

The prince groans as Meta Knight takes to the air, Galaxia at the ready. Sonic yelps and dashes across the field with Meta Knight in hot pursuit. Laughing, feeling a sudden rush of affection for everyone here at the castle, Marth stands up and draws Falchion. He knows they can’t catch up to Sonic, but perhaps they can corner him.

He takes off after his lover, caught up in the playful mood of springtime.


End file.
